


Time Together

by Awnyaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Boruto: Next Generations, PWP, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka take some time to enjoy the peace and quiet. . . while it lasts. [KakaIru]





	Time Together

Iruka was exhausted, he had just spent yet another evening speaking with the teachers in the academy discussing the latest ‘adventures’ of Aburame’s class members.

Every day, the class seemed to get into more trouble and mischief than the day before, causing more questions about discipline, teaching methods and responsibility to arise.

Each time Iruka had to stay late, he had to have Shino, Anko and other staff members stay behind with him, which was the worst part. Iruka was used to staying behind but he hated taking up the time of his colleagues too.

As he walked down the quiet streets of Konoha, Iruka smiled to himself.

While dealing with Boruto and his classmates was challenging, it brought back happy memories of previous students, specifically Naruto.

The teacher took a moment to stop and look up at the Hokage mountain, admiring the sight of seeing his former pupil smiling up there, where he belonged with all the other Hokage.

Beside his face was that of another important man in Iruka’s life, Kakashi Hatake.

He beamed with pride, seeing the two men he cared deeply for carved into the rock.

“I’m home!” he called when he finally arrived in the door, slipping his shoes off and dropping his bag under where he hung his coat.

He padded down the warm entry way into the small kitchen where the sound of vegetables being chopped could be heard.

“Welcome home.” A voice called back.

Iruka smiled and walked up to the man who was currently chopping the carrots with ease.

He wrapped his arms around the taller person from behind, resting his forehead against his back.

“Long day?” Kakashi asked his partner, taking in the warm feeling of having the other man pressed behind him.

Iruka nodded into his back, squeezing slightly.

Kakashi laughed and turned in his arms, pulling the younger male into a warm hug.

“Boruto?”

“And Mitsuki and Sarada. These kids are constantly up to something!” the brunet whined.

Kakashi chuckled at the familiarity of the situation.

“Konohamaru will have his work cut out for him, hm?”

“You should give him some advice, after all, you were in a similar situation  a few years back.”

Iruka looked up to his masked lover, winking.

Kakashi grinned “and whose fault was that?”

“The Third chose the teams, I just made recommendations.” Iruka huffed.

Kakashi leaned down and gave his lover a brief kiss with his covered lips. “Finish the vegetables while I prepare the meat?”

Iruka smiled in return, “Sure.”

Dinner was prepared and then eaten by the two men, both enjoying the company of the other.

Since the end of the Shinobi war, times were peaceful, and missions were not as deadly as they once had been.

But they were not easy either.

Kakashi was still regularly sent out on S-rank missions or diplomatic visits as the former Hokage of the Leaf, and each time he walked through the gates of Konoha, a small part of Iruka feared he wouldn’t return.

But on nights like these when there were no missions planned, Iruka planned on enjoying as much time with his partner as he could.

They ended up on the floor by the couch, Iruka in Kakashi’s lap, arms slung around the copy-cat ninja’s shoulders as he lowered himself down on the others shaft.

Both men moaned loudly when Kakashi was fully inside the other man, Iruka throwing his head back lightly.

He took a moment to get used to feeling Kakashi inside of him, before slowly moving his hips, rising only to fall straight back down.

Kakashi’s mask had since been discarded and his open mouth placed wet kisses along the tanned skin of Iruka’s upper chest and neck. His hand had released Iruka’s long hair from its tie, brown hair falling down past his shoulders and Kakashi’s hands tangled up in the shiny locks.

Iruka quivered slightly as Kakashi pushed against a specific spot inside of him.

“Kakashi,” he moaned into the other’s neck, repeatedly lifting and dropping his hips in time with Kakashi’s own upwards thrusts.

Kakashi used one hand to tilt Iruka’s face up to him, finally meeting him in a deep, long kiss.

His other hand reached between them, wrapping around Iruka’s own neglected member, squeezing and pumping with just enough pressure. He rubbed his thumb over the slit at the top, gathering the small amount of pre-cum which had gathered.

Iruka gasped into the kiss, savouring the feeling of being both filled and pumped by the man beneath him.

“I, ah,” Iruka panted, parting from the kiss, moving more rapidly on top of the other, “L-love you, so much, hah.” He breathed, once again returning to kiss him.

Kakashi lifted himself up with his thighs, manovering their two bodies so that Iruka was lying on the ground beneath him.

From this position, he was able to angle his thrusts better, aiming for that spot inside Iruka that he had memorised so well over the years, his hand still continuing to pump the other.

“I love you too.” He whispered into the others neck, biting down gently and sucking on the spot.

Iruka was a mess beneath him, moaning and writhing, trying to get as much feeling as possible from the other’s movements, his brown eyes squeezed shut and he panted for air.

Kakashi loved seeing Iruka like this, so loud and out of control.

Kakashi could feel the others member beginning to stiffen in his hand, signalling that he was close to his end.

“Come for me, I-ru-ka.” He whispered into the others ear.

Iruka’s back arched, his mouth opening to moan loudly as he came, spilling himself all over Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi smiled, kissing his shoulder, finally thrusting into the other in an erratic pace, finding himself close as well.

In his final few thrusts, Kakashi’s sharingan flashed, his arms which was holding him up wrapping around his lover and tightening his hold.

He collapsed on the man beneath him who was still recovering from his own orgasm.

As they caught their breath, Iruka placed wet kisses on the other’s bare shoulder, dragging his arms up and down the other’s back.

“I love you so much.” He whispered again.

Iruka stayed in his position for a few moments starting to feel their fluids beginning to harden and dry on his skin.

“Kakashi,” he said, “come on, I need to clean up.”

There was no response from the other.

“Kakashi?” He said again, eyebrow raising.

“Kakashi, I swear if you’re asleep. . .”

With a swift smack to the silver haired man’s head, Kakashi finally lifted his head.

“Ouch.” He whined, grinning down at the man beneath him.

Iruka grunted when the other man moved, feeling him move inside him. “Get off, I need to shower.”

“Fine, fine.” Kakashi sighed, pulling out of the other and rolling onto his back.

“You too, you’re not lying there and getting the floor all dirty.”

Kakashi sighed once more and pulled himself up, following the other into the bathroom to shower.

Just as Iruka was about to step into the running hot water, a knock sounded on the door.

“You get it.” He said over his shoulder to Kakashi.

The copy-cat ninja didn’t complain and threw on a robe.

A moment later, Kakashi joined the other in the shower, wrapping his arm around a tanned torso, kissing his shoulder.

“Again?” Iruka asked, turning and smiling.

Before he could kiss the other, Kakashi stepped back slightly, “Actually you don’t have time. That was Shino, turns out Boruto and the others just broke into the school.”

Iruka sighed, of course.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
